nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolores Cannon
| birth_place = St._Louis | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = Huntsville, Arkansas | nationality = American | university = | title = | education = | occupation = Writer, Hypnotist | years_active = 1968‒Present | organization = Ozark Mountain Publishing | spouse = Johnny Cannon (1951-1994; his death) | awards = Orpheus Award (Bulgaria) | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = | website = www.dolorescannon.com }} Dolores Cannon (born April 15, 1931 - died 2014) was an American hypnotist and self-published author of 17 non-fiction books composed mainly of transcripts from past life regression sessions. She spent her first twenty years as a military wife and the next forty years as a hypnotist and author. Dolores Cannon books include: "Conversations with Nostradamus" (three volumes), "The Legend of Starcrash", "Keepers of the Garden", "Legacy from the Stars", "A Soul Remembers Hiroshima", "They Walked With Jesus", "Jesus and the Essenes", and "Between Death and Life". Biography Dolores Cannon was born on April 15, 1931 in Saint Louis. From 1951-1994 she was married to Johnny Cannon, a Naval officer. They were stationed at Sangley point N.S. in the Philippines from 1960-1963. Hypnosis Her husband took a class in hypnosis, but never got a chance to practice because he deployed for the Vietnam War. After his return in 1968, they were stationed at Chase Field N.A.S. in Beeville, Texas. During this time, Cannon read: The Search for Bridey Murphy by Morey Bernstein; The Enigma of Reincarnation by Brad Steiger; and The Search for the Girl with the Blue Eyes by Jess Stearn. A medical physician asked them to use hypnosis to help a female patient manage stress-related health problems. Under hypnotic trance, she described her past lives and predicted future events. A few months later, Cannon's husband was involved in a serious car accident. He received an honorable discharge as a disabled veteran. They retired to Huntsville in 1972. In 1992 she founded her own publishing company, Ozark Mountain Publishing. Her first book, Five Lives Remembered, was written in 1980, but remained unpublished until 2009. Her first published book series was Conversations with Nostradamus (1989), which attracted some publicity from the media. Quantum Healing Hypnosis Therapy She started teaching her own patented Quantum Healing Hypnosis Therapy (QHHT) technique in 2002. She started her own talk radio show, The Metaphysica Hour in 2005. She has appeared as a guest on Coast to Coast AM and the Shirley MacLaine show. Regression Topics The topics Dolores Cannon's hypnosis subjects recall range everywhere from mundane early-childhood memories, to non-human lives spanning various galaxies, dimensions, millennia, and species. All sessions with regressed subjects are audio recorded by Cannon, and some are then later made into transcripts. Most of the information that comes across cannot be proven as true, although recent past lives on earth can be researched and potentially verified. Reincarnation Cannon's encounter with reincarnation is explained in her book Five Lives Remembered. This was the first book she wrote, but it was not published until 2009. It describes how Cannon and her husband Johnny were first introduced to past life regression and reincarnation when they were asked by a Navy doctor to try and help relax one of his patients in 1968. During the session, the young woman began describing a life she lived in the roaring 1920’s in Chicago as a flapper in a gang. Completely taken aback, Dolores and Johnny decided to explore this strange occurrence as far as possible. They were able to describe 5 previous "lifetimes" and the point where she was "created". Cannon's 1993 book, Between Death & Life, goes further into the case for reincarnation, with detailed information on many souls journeys between lives on earth. Chapter 1 starts the book off with "The Death Experience", and finishes in chapter 16 with "The Return Trip". During the middle chapters, topics include different levels of existence, guides and guardian angels, myths about the afterlife, ghosts and poltergeists, karma, "bad" lifetimes, God and the Devil, the Various Councils, and Walk-ins. Additional information on reincarnation can also be found throughout her recent Covoluted Universe series. Nostradamus Working through several different subjects, Cannon says she was able to establish communication with the living Michel De Notredame, better known as the prophet, Nostradamus. After a few years of working with "Nostradamus" dictating the intended meanings of his messages, Dolores published 3 books in a series entitled Conversations With Nostradamus, detailing the meanings of 1000 quatrains and predictions. Prophesies discussed include the creation of supercomputers, the rise of the internet, erratic weather patterns, Earth changes, war in the Middle East, world governments, politics, 2012, simultaneous time, the Anti-Christ, nuclear weapons, AIDS originating in monkeys and its deliberate spread by world governments, the British monarchy, the state of the world subsequent to The Shift, the break-up of the Soviet Union into various independent states, the Popes, the Columbia Space Shuttle disaster and visitations by Extra-Terrestrials races. Jesus There are two books with regressed subjects who claim to have met Jesus in a former life, "Jesus and the Essenes" and "They Walked with Jesus" which have been translated into many languages.CannonArchives.com/Bio In Jesus And The Essenes, Dolores describes the account of a young lady named Katie who is regressed back to a life as a man named Suddi, who lived as an Essene at the time of Jesus. Suddi was born several years before Jesus and the book chronicles both scenes and events throughout many different periods of his life, ranging from the age of 12 to his death when he was over 60. We are told the Essenes strictly adhered to the Laws of Torah and their community housed a library comprising a vast collection of scrolls in numerous languages and a detailed model of the solar system. Through the alleged experiences described by Suddi, we are provided with possible information about Moses, Daniel, David, Ezekiel, Adam and Eve, Ruth and Joseph. In the sequel, They Walked With Jesus, the past-life memories of two women capture a portrait of Jesus the man, from the healing miracles he performed to the gentle philosophy he preached. This account is direct from Jesus' time giving a sense of how things truly were. This book includes drawings of the Temple and Old Jerusalem, and includes scenes at the Temple in Jerusalem, vists to homes and leper colonies, political intrigues leading to the crucifixion, and also the personal feelings of those who met him. UFOs & Aliens There are four books that focus mainly on alien life, as well as abduction cases, and they are Keepers of the Garden (1993), Legend of Starcrash (1994), Legacy From the Stars (1996), and The Custodians (1999). Additional information can also be found throughout the Covoluted Universe series. The subjects under hypnosis claim to have either have visited with beings from another planet, or who have actually been beings from another planet in a past life. Details about the aliens include appearance, origins, daily life in their home world, transportation, food, etc. Keepers of the Garden, in particular includes extensive information about the original "seeding" of the planet earth by extraterrestrials. They explain that there are no souls on Earth that do not originate from somewhere in the stars, how the Earth was seeded eons ago by travellers from outer space and how visits by extraterrestrials have continued up to the present day resulting in a whole class of contemporary humans who have been subject to alien abduction. "The Council" present themselves as the caring benefactors of mankind whom have seeded the universe with life, continuously assist in evolutionary transitions and tend to their "garden" with love and diligence. In Cannon's book from 1994, Legend of Starcrash, she describes the account of a young woman who was regressed to a life as man named Tuin, a hunter living in a Canadian-Alaskan area in an undetermined time period before the coming of the Eskimo. Tuin reports the story that a group of 5 spaceships were travelling through our solar system thousands of years ago with the intention of colonizing other planets. One of these crafts malfunctioned, crashed on Earth and was unable to continue its journey. It was a multi-generational ship that had been travelling for many years, and necessity and the desire for preservation of their race eventually lead them to interbreed with a group of aborigines who were also living in the valley. Two years later, in Legacy From The Stars, Dolores explores a series of regressions with clients where memories of different lives as both humans and extraterrestrials are described as well as a wide variety of other creatures with wildly different forms of nourishment and reproduction detailed. After several years of exploring and becoming more adept at navigating her subjects through these areas, Dolores unexpectedly established communication with multiple non-hostile, benevolent alien beings who communicated through her subjects in trance. These beings delivered much of the content of The Custodians and the transcripts of Cannon's conversations with them are presented in their original, unaltered form. Topics include the reasons why "so called" alien abductions occur, why people experience "missing time" or "time compression", why certain people receive implants and why UFO sightings occur. It also describes why the ET’s erase our memories of our interactions with them, how various ET societies function and how various ET races have open communication and bartering with many of the governments of the world. Metaphysics Her latest books,The Convoluted Universe series books one through four, goes further covering "mind-bending" concepts such as complicated metaphysical ideas that border on quantum physics. The first book in the series was published in 2001, and focuses heavily on metaphysical concepts such as the power of conscious thought and intent, how we understand and relate to the concept of time, different dimensions which coexist along ours, parallel universes, parallel lifetimes and alternate realities. The book gives detailed explanations into a wide variety of Earth mysteries. These include how the Pyramids were created, the Stones on Easter Island, the Bermuda Triangle, the Ark of the Covenant, the "Loch Ness Monster" and the creation of the Nazca Lines. The series continues further with sequels published in 2005, 2008, and 2012. 2012 Phenomenon In 2011, Cannon published The Three Waves of Volunteers and the New Earth, outlining a 2012 Phenomenon prediction for the coming year. She states that certain individuals volunteered to come to Earth at this specific time with the sole intention of assisting humanity through our current period of transition. First wave volunteers Cannon says the volunteers came in 3 waves. The first wave volunteers had the most challenging experience of the three as they were the way showers for those who would follow. Many first wavers feel uncomfortable in bodies, prefer a life of solitude and find it essential to be in the presence of nature. Second & third wave volunteers Second wave volunteers act as antennas of energy, their job is to exist on Earth rather than to have a specific goal or mission. Third wave volunteers, many of the children with talents, abilities and memories, are the gift to the world. Cannon says they possess the knowledge and wisdom that will help humanity complete the transition and overcome the many obstacles that lie ahead. Reincarnational amnesia As a result of the amnesia Cannon says we all experience before entering the Earth dimension, they remember neither their assignment nor their origin. Thus, Cannon says, souls have an extremely difficult time adjusting to our chaotic world. She says these souls have a vital role to play as they help all of the rest of us create a New Earth. Awards Dolores Cannon was the first American and the first foreigner to receive the "Orpheus Award" in Bulgaria, for the highest advancement in the research of psychic phenomenon.Exopaedia.org :: Cannon, Dolores Dolores is an honorary member of the All-Russian Scientific-and-Research Centre of Traditional Folk Medicine in Moscow.DoloresCannon.com/TheEmpowermentOfCreation Additionally, she has received Outstanding Contribution and Lifetime Achievement awards from several hypnosis organizations. Bibliography # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Further reading * * * See also * Michael Newton References External links * http://www.dolorescannon.com (Author's Website) * http://www.ozarkmt.com (Publisher's Website) * * * Source * it:Dolores_Cannon Category:New Age writers Category:2012 phenomenon theorists Category:Reincarnation research Category:Hypnotists Category:Ufologists Category:Nostradamus interpreters Category:American spiritual writers Category:American UFO writers Category:American metaphysics writers Category:American writers on paranormal topics Category:Apocalypticists Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri